Till Kingdom Come
by Of Life and Lies
Summary: Beca was never the girl who wanted to stand out, and never the girl who tried. But when her dad tells her they are moving across the ocean to London because of his job, Beca's "stay out of the limelight" attitude will become increasingly harder. Especially when she enters a music fair that brings her talents out in front of the public eye. (BeChloe endgame)
1. Chapter 1: Immigration Song

**I got an idea and have decided to roll with it. I don't know if I will make Aubrey or one of the other Bellas the "villian girl." The "villain boy" will probe be Bumper and Tom. **

**Side-note: There won't be Bella's as acapella but there will still be music and singing and stuff. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Immigration Song

Beca groaned stretching her legs out from under her, and closing the lid to her laptop. She sat up straighter and looked around at the other passengers of airplane. Most were asleep concerning it was a red eye flight and was around 1o'clock in the morning if they were not flying over the ocean at this moment. Slipping her earphones around her neck Beca rested her head in her arms and closed her eyes.

20 hours ago, her dad had come running into her room telling her to start packing, everything. Not even waiting for her to answer he ran back out.

"Dad!?"

"What?" can the muffled reply.

"Why the hell do I have to pack."

"We are moving"

Beca blinked, moving from her desk to the door. "Did I hear that correctly?"

Her dad came back into view, already holding a full suitcase and set it down on the floor nested to two more. "

Yes, you did Becs. We are moving not permanently, we can come back. But for the next year or so we are going to be staying in England. Oxford to be exact. I got a teaching job, it's very short notice, I know. But I called your school, your already out of that program and transferred to a school there. I'm sorry, but I have to go. My plane leaves in an 3 hours and I don't want to be late. Your plane however is in 10, so you have 6 hours to pack and get to the airport. I left your tickets and money on the counter for a taxi and a complete list of the addresses when you get there. You can call always call me"

And with that he was out the door.

"Fuck." Beca turned around looking at the mess on the floor.

It's not like Beca really cared that she was leaving, she was not by all means popular at school. She was the quiet, gay girl that said nothing in class, talked back to teacher, still managed to get the best grades in class, always walked around with headphones, had 5 tattoos and no friends. More of less, she was the schools loner, but the schools loner that got beat up every week by the football players and there girlfriends that thought overtime she looked at them she was checking them out.

So here she was on the red eye to London, alone. Beca lifted her head when the sound of the pilots voice filled the plane. "We will be landing in 15 minutes, Thank you for flying with us today. and I hope you enjoy your stay in London." Beca shifted her shoulders and reached down to pull her bag from under her seat and slipped her laptop in. Pulling out the paper her dad left on the counter she reread for the 10th time the address of her new/temporary home. When the plane landed and they finally were aloud off, Beca made her way to the baggage area, sent a texted to her dad to let him know she had not been kidnapped, killed or other wise not made it to Heathrow and collected her two bags filled with about 15% clothes 85% DJ equipment. She dragged them to the taxi waiting area and was instantly surrounded by 5 people waiting to take her.

"uh…" Beca paniked.

Before she could say anything a middle eastern man took her both her bags without hesitation and plead then in his trunk.

"Where to miss?"

"Oxford, uhm…2341 William street. 236B." Beca resisted.

"Oxford?" the man said holding the door hope for her. "are you studying there?"

Beca waited tell the man was behind the wheel, before answering. "No, my dad is teaching there now. So I had to moved there."

"Your American?" He asked pulling out of the airport.

"Did my accent give it away?" Beca said smiling.

"Nah, your sticker on you bag did."

"Shit, forgot about that."

The man laughed, and leaned forward to turn the radio up. As the sound of the next song came on the two settled into a comfortable silence, has the man drove his way through London. Several hours later, the man smoothly parked the car by the curd.

"Miss, we're here." he turned around to see the Beca had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window. "Excuse me? Miss?" he gently shock Beca shoulder.

Beca opened her eyes, "Jesus, we are here already. Your one speedy drive man." She opened to door taking her bag with her.

"Thanks, its my specialty." He popped to trunk and lifted both bags out. "Do you need help bring them in?"

"I think I got it, how much do owe you?" Beca said pulling out her wallet.

"30"

Handing the man the money Beca shouldered her bag and grabbed the other two by the handles. "Thank You."

"Don't mention it Miss, it's my job after all." He tipped nodded his head and hoped in the car.

Beca watched him drive away before turning towards her new house and hopefully better life.


	2. Chapter 2: Get Home

**I have decided that Aubrey will just be Aubrey, not quite certain about Beca and the "bad girl" will be Stacie and some of the other Bellas.**

**PS: All my chapter titles are going to songs that I think go with the chapter and are cool. :) **

* * *

Chapter two: Get Home

Shouldering open the front door, Beca dropper her bags looking around the foray to her new home. It was white and pristine, no picture hung on the walls and the only evidence that people lived here was the shoes by the door.

"Beca." She looked up to see her dad in a full suit and holding a large very boring book. "You made it, good."

Beca walked further into the house, "I texted like 4 hours ago telling you my plane landed."

"Really? Sorry, I have just been really busy, you know? Planing class work, finalizing things."

"Right…." Beca stood there awkwardly.

"Right, you can take your stuff up to your room. It's the second door on the left the first is your bathroom. Your school uniform is in your closet, I bought shower stuff and toothpaste. We don't really have a lot of food….uhm, school starts at 7am, but you have to check into the office first to get your schedule and stuff. I have to leave before you and won't be home tell 10. I will leave money so you can buy food. Is that ok?"

"Yep, I'm gonna go shower and go to bed so…night." Beca said getting her bags and starting to hull them up the stairs.

"Becs, I know this was really short notice. But it's good for us, it's a better job, better pay. Were in Europe-"

"It's fine dad, really" Beca interrupted. "it's not like I had a lot to loose, who knows I might even make some friends."

"There a surprise waiting in your room, when you get up there."

"Is it the dog I always asked for?" Beca asked smiling for the first time sense entering.

"No, but maybe better. Goodnight Beca."

"Night."

Five minutes later after fighting her bags up the stairs Beca stopped outside her door. Pushing it open she was startled to see that the room was not the expected cream white, but rather a dark blue. _It's like it was made for me _Beca thought smirking to her self. She placed her bags neatly by the closet and turned to the present on her bed. A black Gibson Hummingbird acoustic guitar sat propped up in a leather case.

"Jesus." Beca picked it up. It was not brand new, but with guitars that was sometimes ok. Beca had started playing when she was six and had been playing ever sense but, had decided to leave it at home because the shipping and air fair would have cost an arm and a leg. Besides she was already bringing all her DJ equipment she did not believe she need that much stuff. She stifled a smile, and pick a few notes to Phillip Phillips-Home. Even though her dad was not the most attentive parent he still was a good one and Beca always gave him credit for that. She carefully moved the guitar and the case onto the floor and looked around.

"Fucking shit." It was already 11:30 at night and school started in only 7 1/2 hours. "I guess I'm living out of my suitcase tonight." Beca said pulling out a pair of boxers, a large Nirvana t-shirt and her toothbrush. She headed towards the bathroom, pulled her hair out of her messy bun and took off her 6-8 ear spikes, setting them on the counter and striped. She stepped into the shower.

"Jesus, I might be gay but I'm not a dude." She said picking up Old Spice body wash and shampoo. "Thank God he got woman's conditioner…do they even make mens conditioner?" Beca wonder out loud, turning the shower on. "Maybe for Fabio or one of the Hemsworths."

Once the shower was done Beca changed into her clothes, brushed her teeth, gathered her ear spikes and walked back to her room. Looking around Beca suddenly realized that like it or not this was her new bedroom, for a while. She moved to the suitcase holding her clothes and pulled out a silver container she stores her earrings in and placed it on the desk in the corner of her room. She then turned to the much larger and heaver suit case that held her equipment. Beca would call herself a projectionist when it comes to her music it literally made her squirm to see the equipment not set out neatly and ready to use.

So….for the next hour and 45 minutes, Beca got out, arranged and made sure it was all plugged in and in completely working condition. When she was done she was even carefully enough to set an alarm for 5:50 so she had more time then usually to get ready. When she had the alarm set for the most annoying nose it could make she flopped onto her bed and was out like a candle in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3: Brave

**Two updates in one day, mostly ****because****I'm****home alone a bored. Next chapter will be Chloe and Aubrey and Stacie and BLHA BHLA BHLA!**

**Also I'm American so i don't know british slang, or insults or schooling so ignore it if its wrong! :D**

* * *

Chapter Three: Brave

You know the feeling when your chair almost tips over or you miss a step going down stairs? Well, thats what it felt like at 5:50am when Beca's alarm went off. Sitting up straight, Beca peered at the clock flashing the time. In the morning light, the new room felt even more strange and new. Beca threw her legs over the side and rested her bear feet on the floor, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands as she stumbled down stairs into the completely light kitchen.

"It's like heaven in here." She groaned. Stoping by the sink Beca looked around a alien kitchen. After opening 5 cabinets she finally located a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon.

"Lion Cereal…?" Beca slowly pored some into the bowl and inspected it. "seems eatable." She but the box back and opened the fridge door. Upon shutting it Beca saw a note pinned to the door.

"Becs, The school is five blocks down the street to the left and then on your right. It's Matrons Secondary School. The money for food is taped to the back of this paper and the store is 3 blocks to the right. Get what ever you want just not to many boxes of Mac and cheese. See you tonight at 10 don't wait up unless you have to.

Love dad

PS: please don't forget to wear your uniform on the first day."

"Uniform?" Beca repeated poring the leftover milk down the sink and placing the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. she walk back up stairs and into her room and opened to closet for the first time.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

Hanging form the only hanger in the closet was a black pleated skirt the fell above the knee, a white button up, a black sweater with red trim and the school crest and finally (but in Beca's opinion the worst) a black blazer with the same red trim complete with the crest and black tie.

"I'm officially going to Hogwarts." Beca said pulling the outfit out and laying it on the bed. "At least everyone else is wearing it." She walked over to the her computer, opened iTunes and put her songs on shuffle. As David Guetta- Titanium filled the upstairs, Beca went into the bathroom to clean up and put on her makeup and earrings. Then grudgingly went back to put on the uniform.

"I look like a f-ing flight attendant." She pulled on the tie around her neck and shifted her shoulders. "You got this Mitchell, just smile. Maybe if you don't saying anything they won't smell the america on you." She picked up her bag from off the counter, shuffled thought the clothes in the suitcase tell she found the new notebook, binder and pencils at the bottom of her bag. And placed them in her bag along with her laptop and wallet with the money her dad gave her. Beca glanced at the clock as it flashed from 6:34 to 6:35. Glancing around one last time, Beca slipped her headphones around her neck and placed her phone in the pocket of the blazer, wiggled into her white hight top Converse and headed out the door flipping the lights off as she did so.

The morning air was cold and clear as Beca turned left down the street. As she walked Beca glanced around looking for other people dressed in the same outfit she was but as she got closer and closer she saw one one boy fly past on a red bike. When the fifth block ended she turned her head to the right and sure enough two dozen kids in red and black uniforms millddd about out sit a unsettling brown building of stone. Beca stepped of the sidewalk when out of no where a car rushed past and slammed on the breaks to avoid running her over.

"Watch where you going wanker." The guy behind the wheel yelled. "or are you just trying to commit suicide."

The people around the front of the school turned to stair at the commotion.

"Did you hear what I said dyke?" the guy asked

Beca was taken about, was it really that obvious that she was gay?

"What did you call me?" Beca said actually taken a step forward. The guy behind the wheel seemed shocked as the words came out of her mouth.

"Your a fucking Yank?" He laughed looking at the girl siting next to him.

The girl with an horrible done fake tan leaned over the guy. "Why you here Yank, got lost?"

"Yeah, actually can you tell me where you tanning place is? I'm going to try and become an Umpa Lumpa for the next show on Broadway." Beca said flatly, before ether one of them could answer Beca crossed in front of there car, through the gates to the school, up the front steps and inside without a single look back. Once inside Beca let out the breath she had been holding and glanced around. Surprisingly enough the inside was nice and resembled a school from the 80's, with rugs and portraits of old professors. About half what down the hall to the right was a sing reading "Office" and had benches on ether side of the door. Upon reaching the glass door, Beca saw that it was not yet open.

Beca looked up and down the hall, some students were just standing there but most seemed to have set paths and kept walking. Beca plopped onto the nearest bench and placed her headphones on her head and pressed play on her phone, and leaned back reasting her head on the wall. S_o far, not so good Mitchell, already pissed of one guy and his girl. _Beca made it thought 6 songs before the door next to her opened and a old lady with grey hair looked at her

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Ahh….no, I'm new. So, I kinda need a schedule and things like that." Beca answered.

"Your the new American transfer, first one at this school ever." The lady smiled and stepped back gesturing for Beca to come in. _Great, time to make good old America proud _Beca thought

Beca was greeting, as soon as she entered, by a later 40 man with a tweed suit.

"Good morning Miss, Mitchell. How are you? I'm Headmaster Brown, please follow me into my office." Beca opened her mouth to respond but closed it again as the Brown headed back into his office.

For the next hour and 15 minutes, Beca was drilled with the Schools dress code, edict code, language code, lunch code, discipline code and holiday code. As well has how everything worked and a 15 minute history of the school beginnings.

"Do you understand, Miss, Mitchell?" Headmaster Brown asked finally.

"Completely Sir." Beca lied

"Good, here is your schedule, the first class of the day is already over. So please head to you second." He said handing of a time table filled with very small writing.

"Uhm….thank you?" Beca looked down, her second class was apparently History with Professor. Martin in room E45. "Where is room E45, Sir?" Once she was told Beca said thank you again and walked out of the office. It only took ten minutes and getting lost only once, to finally stop in front of the right door. Taking a deep breath Beca retched out and knocked on the door, waited three seconds then opened it.


	4. Chapter 4: Rude

Awkward did not begin to explain the feeling in the room as Beca stepped in. The teacher who had been standing behind a podium, stopped mid sentence to give Beca a quick once over.

"Who does the office want to see now?" He said holding out his hand for the note, clenched in her first.

"No one?" Beca answered.

"Is that a question or a answer?" Prof. Martin said, when Beca did not reply. The professor became visible angry. "Your wasting my classes time, please give me the paper or kindly leave." A small ripely of laughter filled the class. Beca face reddened as she handed him the note.

"Your the transfer from America?"

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Yes sir. Rebecca." He said snidely

"It's actually Beca. Only my grandparents call me Rebecca or my dad when his mad. And I'm pretty sure your neither unless, you got some serious plastic surgery. Sir" said Beca with a raise of one eyebrow.

Prof. Martin. narrowed his eyes. "Maybe at your old school you were allowed to talk back to a teacher, but here that does not fly. Especially in front of my class."

"Why? Because students actually respect teachers here. Have I entered a new world where kids wasn't to waste time learning how to solve quadratic formulas and the meaning of A Brave New World.?" Beca asked. She had promised her dad to not talk back and to please have at least one teacher that did not want to fail her. But this guy, Prof. Martin was a ass and apparently a person who needed to make themselves seem bigger then others. And Beca did not take kindly to asses of any kind.

"Take your seat, Miss. Mitchell." Martin said after regaining his semi cold demeanor. and after a few people in the class stopped snickering

"Right away." Beca turned looking out at the class for the first time. They seemed normal, boys trying to look tuff with there ties crooked and shirts untucked. The girls with there skirts a little to high and there shoes a little to tall. And most of them where giving her looks as if she was a enemy who had just crossed into there camp during war. S_hit, just my luck _sitting in the far back was the guy (and because Beca has the best of luck ) and the girl who she had called a Umpa Lumpa earlier. Trying not to look like a small fish surrounded by sharks, Beca gave a small wink towards the girl and walked towards the only empty seat. Once she was seated Prof. Martin continued teaching.

"As I was saying during the revolution between us and America it took a while before there was actually blood shed. Can anyone tell my the first battle that actually caused a soldier

to loose his life?" Beca was not really paying attention as she was pulled her notebook out of her bag. Looking up after fishing around for a pencil, she locked eyes with Martin. "How about you Rebecca, what was the first Battle that cost a life in the revaluation?

"Which revaluation? Sir." Beca asked "French, American, Prussian, Irish, Mexican, Russian, Ger-"

"American" Martin interrupted, sounding to Beca's amusement slightly surprised.

"Lexington and/or Concord, Sir."

"What was the ye-"

"April 19, 1775. In Middlesex County, Province of Massachusetts Bay."

The class fell into complete silence.

"What school did you say you went to Miss. Mitchell."

"I didn't?" Beca said. "But if you must know, North Kitsap High School in Washington."

"So, you went to a school near the capital of the United States. That's why its second nature to you, I presume? It's been drilled so much into you." He said looking out at the class as if looking for some form of recognition. _Apparently he has a big ass ego, _beca thought.

"Thats Washington DC actually, I lived in Washington state." Beca corrected. "Thats on the other side of the content."

"I know where Washington state is Rebecca." he said harshly

"Did not seem like it, Sir." Beca said with a small smile.

Prof. Martin opened his mouth, but the sound of the bell cut him short.

"Class dismissed."

Beca shoved her notebook back into her bag and trailed behind the others as she left. The moment she was three feet down the hall a body slammed her into the wall. She winced at the force and looked into the eyes of the dick form this morning.

"I'm going to need you to say your sorry to my girlfriend from the morning, Yank." He said his mouth incredibly close to Beca's ear.

"I'm actually going to need you to say sorry, for almost running me over." Beca challenged, trying to push him off.

"I'm not going to say sorry to a dyke like you." he said grabbing her bag and throwing it down the hall. Beca groaned as a crowed began to form around the pair.

"I'm not going to say sorry to a fucker like you." She said trying to shove him off again. His grip tightened on her wrist causing his nails to dig into her skin. It was not until Beca could feel blood begin to flow did she realize she might was well swallow her pride.

"Fine, tell your girl friend I'm sorry she has to have a ass hat like you as a boyfriend."

The guys eyes darkened and his fist raised.

"Tom, if you continue to pay attention to Beca, Stacie might think the rumors of you cheating on her are real." Said a voice form behind the guy, apparently named Tom. Tom, lowered his fist.

"This is not fucking over dyke." And with that he turned away, causing the crowed to disperse and go back to there lives.

"Sorry, about Tom." Said the voice again. Beca looked up from nursing her wound to see a beautiful red head holding out her bag. Beca's mind stood still, _Jesus her eye's…Her eye's? Her hair, and smile, and body and…Mitchell, get you shit together and control you lady boner. Even if she was gay, she would probably be dating the blonde next to her giving her a glare that could freeze the pacific ocean. _

"Beca?"

"Wha? Sorry, I was just…my dad said not to fight. And I was just thinking of all the dishonor I brought on my family. Also thanks, I think dying on the first day would be some sort of record." The red head laughed, giving Beca a bright smile.

"Oh, good she has sense of humor, that doe not revolve around pissing of teachers." The blonde said, the red head nudged her. Giving her a reproachful look.

"Be nice Aubrey." She said "Jesse.."

"Oh, don't you dare bring up the Jesse thing. He loves me for who I am, bitch as some might say and all."

"Good, for you. Bree."

Beca looked between the two girls. "Well, This has been fun and other things. But I need to find my next class because I have no fucking clue where it is so…." Beca trailed of trying to back away.

"I'll show you!" the red head said, taking the schedule out go Beca's hand. ignoring Beca's mumble of "I think got it."

"Chlo, if you show her we will be late."

"No, we won't." the red head said brightly. "We all have the same class."

"Really?" Both Aubrey and Beca said at the same time, but with complete diffent reactions.

"Totes." she said handing the paper back. "I'm Chloe by the way, and this is Aubrey. And your Beca."

"Yeah..how?"

"We have Prof. Martin together. " Aubrey said staring to walk down the hall. Chloe and a unwilling Beca following behind. "You should really not piss of a teacher on your first day."

"I thought he deserved it." Chloe said "His a huge ass, a such a dick." Aubrey, shock her head and continued to lead the way.

"So…Becs." Beca did a double take when the nickname came out of Chloe's mouth. "Why are you here, not like in a mean way. But why did you move to Oxford?"

"My dad got a teaching job here, he is now a collage professor at Oxford. So we packed up and moved."

"That't it?" Chloe asked

"What were you hoping for Chlo, she was in like witness protection program or something?" Aubrey laughed.

"That would be cool." Chloe said, winking at Beca, causing Beca heart to flutter. Beca never usually feeling fell for someone that fast but there was something about Chloe that Beca could not place her finger on. Beca had a sudden longing to go home and make a her mix but, shot that idea down instantly when she realized that would be creepy as hell.

"Do you do anything musical Beca?" Aubrey's voice said, crashing through her thoughts.

"Yeah, I, uhm…mix music and play guitar." Beca said "why?"

"Can you sing?" Chloe asked ignoring Beca's question.

"There is a thing that happens once a year where people preform and win money. And me and Chloe get people to join, as part of our job. But there is not a lot this year so we need more people. Or else we get fired." Aubrey said, answering Beca's question.

"Oh… harsh?"

"You should totes do it. The winning amount is over 500 pounds. And usually music people come and watch and sometimes people get picked up by them for recored deals and stuff. I't aca-awsome." Chloe said in a rush.

"I don't really sing…."

"Bullshit." Aubrey said. "by the look of it music is your life. You have a headphone tattoo on your wrist and headphones around your next. And I saw your mac in your bag. That computer has killer soft wear on it you can use and probably have."

"JESUS, you should join the military with those skills."

"Close, lawyer." Aubrey said stoping in front of a classroom door. "But i'm right. Right?"

"Scarily spot on?" Beca said causing Aubrey to smile. "and yeah, I love music."

"I'm signing you up and me and Aubrey are going to help you win. No questions." Chloe said actually clapping her hands.

"You are?" "I am?" Aubrey and Beca said at the same time.

"Yep, AND Jesse can help. He also good with music."

"Fine, but if you steal my boyfriend, I will kill you. And burn you body with acid and throw the rest in a river." Aubrey said nonchalantly

"Good to know." Beca said, tying not to laugh. "but I'm gay…so you need to worry more about yourself and Red over there." Beca said winking. Aubrey did not seem razed, but Chloe eye's widened slightly.

"Great, so you and Chloe now have more then one thing in common."

"Wait, what!?"


	5. Chapter 5: Clarity

Chapter 5:Clarity

Thankfully for Beca the next class went without a hitch, but even if the teacher had challenged her to a sword fight Beca would have barely noticed. All she could think about was what Aubrey had said and the fact that Chloe was seating very, very close to her. Every once in a while as the teacher droned on about sentence conjunctions, Beca would catch Chloe giving her quit sideways glances. It was not until Chloe nudged her with her foot that they locked eyes. Chloe nodded at the table gave her a small smile and turned back to the front. Beca looked down to see that note next to her hand.

-Sorry about Aubrey, I hope she did not scare you with that last bit of information.-

Beca smiled and turned her head to see Chloe was watching her, 'it's fine" Beca mouthed.

When the hour finally ended, the class shuffled out. Beca followed Chloe and Aubrey down the hall, because she and again not clue where she was.

"Beca do you want to eat lunch with us?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know, I have to check with all the other people that want me to sit with them." Beca said.

"Sarcasm will get you no where with me Mitchell." Aubrey said

"Yes, sir" Chloe tried to cover her laugh with a cough, causing Aubrey to flip Beca the middle finger. Then trio walked into overcrowded lunch room and headed towards a table in the far conner. As the crossed the room, Beca glanced around to see Tom and his girlfriend staring at he along with their whole table. As well as several other groups whisper as she passed.

"You made name for your self I see." Aubrey said, apparently all of that went unnoticed by her.

"I might have called Tom's girlfriend a Umpa Lumpa earlier" Beca said as she sat down at the table.

"Who's an Umpa Lumpa?"

Beca looked put to see a boy, with curl brown hair, slide into the set next to Aubrey.

"Beca, called Stacie a Umpa Lumpa." Auberey said kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Sweet." The boy said "I'm jesse" He said holding out his hand.

"I can see that." beca said taking it. "Unless Aubrey is cheating on her boyfriend with you."

"What! Aubrey, you said I was the only one." Jesse wined, giving the blonde puppy dog eyes. With a mumble of "you are" Aubrey kissed him. When the broke apart Jesse got up saying he go get food.

"Allergic to anything Beca?"

"PDA" was Beca reply.

When Jesse came back, Chloe wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"Beca is entering the music fair."

"Really? What do you play?" Jesse asked eating a french frie.

"Guitar, mostly. I play piano too."

"She also mixes music." Chloe cut in. "We where hoping you could help us getting it already by sunday."

"Wait…sunday?" Beca said choking on her apple juice. "I thought I had at least a month or a week!."

"Nope." said Chloe brightly

"Fuck.."

"'You have 4 days Beca, calm your pits." Aubrey said. "It's not going to be hard, all of us know some things about music."

"Why are you guys even doing this? Just perform yourself, If you really want someone in."

"Aubrey would throw up, Chloe has nodes and I can't sing. And besides we need a kickass performer to beat the Stacie and her "girls."

"Aubrey would throw up?" Beca asked

"Really? Thats the only thing you got out of that?" Aubrey said faking being hurt.

"Like everywhere, It's pretty gross." Chloe said earning a kick from Aubrey.

"Do I have to pay to enter?"

"Nope"

"And it's over 500 pounds?"

"Yep."

"How many people watch?"

"Couple hundred."

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Fine, count me in." Chloe let out a small squeal and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"We should meet after, school. Go to ether my house or Aubrey's and you can so us your music and what you can play on the guitar and we can get started. Is that fine with you, Beca?"

"Completely, my dad's not going to get home tell 10 so I have no plans."

"Will do it at my house." Aubrey said. "I have an empty room and my parents aren't home tell 8 so we won't bug anyone."

"Aca-awesome"

"Aca?" Beca said looking around.

"Chloe was in Stacie's acappela group before her nodes happened and still has not shaken that, it's weird." Aubrey explained.

"It's not weird." Chloe said. The bell rang then, for the start of the nested class.

"Beca, you should meet us by the office. When school is over, I have a car so we can just drive to Aubrey's house."

"ahh…yeah, of course. Do any of you know where F57 is?" Beca said, _I really need a map or something._

"I'll show you, my class is that way." Jesse said kisses Aubrey on the lips before gesturing for Beca to follow him. Beca did, looking back as she did so to see Chloe give her a small wave as she and Aubrey went the other way.

3:30 came sooner than Beca had expected and in moments she was sitting in the back of Chloe's car.

"So how do you like Matrons so far?" Chloe asked

"It's ok I guess, the uniforms suck though." Beca said. Chloe nodded tuning the radio up.

"I love this song….I heard the might be playing as well. We should get tickets Bree."

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**

**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**

**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**

**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.**

Before long all four of them where singing. As the song faded and the next song began, Chloe looked in the mirror.

"Your really good singer Beca. You should us this song in the mix, It would give you extra points maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"Did we forget to mention." Aubrey said form the front "Zedd is one of the judges."

"Yeah…that small detail was not mentioned." Beca said "Is Christina Aguilera judging as well and like Katy Perry and Pitbull?"

"Probs not." was Aubrey's only reply.

"What house do you live in Beca?" Chloe voice came form the front

"Why?"

"So I can watch you sleep, silly. No, so you can get your guitar."

"oh…one more block. Number 236B."

In seconds the where parked in front of her house."Do you need help?" Jesse asked as Beca opened her door.

"No, Just my guitar right?"

"Right."

"Is it ok if I change as well, I kinda hate this thing." Beca said motioning to her skirt.

"Totes." Beca quickly unlocked the front and ran up the stairs, when she entered her room she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans a red tank top and a dark blue plaid button up and throw them on. Looking in the mirror she ran her fingers through her hair and touched up her makeup. Before grabbing her guitar and sprinting down and outside.

"Holy shit, thats a nice guitar Beca." Jesse said has she sat back down in the back set. "a Hummingbird right?"

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me." Beca said as she put her seat belt on. They drove away and out through the town, as this was Beca first time she tried to enjoyed to ride. Looking at the old buildings, the people on bikes the older people out for walks. She was so engrossed in the landscape she did not realize they had stopped at Aubrey's house.

"Jesus, Aubrey." Beca said looking out the window. Her house was big, not like mansion big. But still big.

"My dad is a big lawyer, here in Oxford. So we have money." Aubrey said walking to front porch.

"I can see that." Beca mumbled looking at the pillars that lined the door. As Beca walked through the door, a small light brown thing tackled her leg.

"No, Rocky! Stop….Rocky."

Beca careful placed her guitar against the wall and crouched down next to the dog.

"Hey, little guy." Beca said scratching his head. The bog was a small pug with a little white noes.

"I'm sorry, about him. I try to train him but new people always make him go crazy." Aubrey said, picking Rocky up. "is that not right?" She said to the dog, earning a face lick. Aubrey looked around at the other three.

"Everyone ready to make a kick ass set piece, before Sunday?"

* * *

**I made Aubrey's dog Anna Camp' s dog in really life, you can go on her Instagram to see what he really looks likes. **


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhere Only We Know

Chapter 6: Somewhere only we know

Aubrey lead the way with Rocky at the end wagging his tail the whole way. As the moved through Aubrey's house Chloe walked inline with Beca.

"Sorry, we did not mention Zedd was going to be there." Chloe said touching Beca on the arm.

"It's cool, really." Beca smiled at her. Chloe gave her a small smile in return and bit her lip.

"Ok, you two." Aubrey said looking back. "Keep your lady boners in check, ok? I don't want to walk in on anything." Beca went bright pink, but Chloe only laughed.

"I can say the same thing to you and Jesse." Aubrey only scoffed and went back to holding Jesse hand. The entered the room Aubrey had mentioned, and settled on different chairs around the room. Beca awkwardly moved her hands up and down the guitar, waiting for someone to speak.

"Is she going to just play the guitar or…." Jesse asked glancing around at the three girls.

"What ever Beca feels computable with." Chloe said. "But it would be really cool, if we like meshed both computer and guitar."

"I.. mean, yeah I can do that." Beca said nodding. "We just need to find songs that are good being mixed together with acoustic music."

"What do you know on the guitar? First off." Aubrey asked

"Lots." Beca said. "uhm….a lot of top 40. I have some of my own but-"

"You write?" Chloe interrupted. "Play one!"

Beca looked at her, Chloe eyes were bright with excitement. _shit…_

"There not good….I mean, I don't really show people."

"You have to play now, where not going to do anything tell you play one. So…." Chloe said, with a small wink. Beca brushed a loose hair behind her ear. M_ight as well B_eca shifted her shoulders, adjusted her guitar on her lap and began to play. After about seven cords she started the first verse.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go?**

**So why don't we go?**

**Ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ah-ah**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know? **

Beca died the music out slowly and looked at the group. Aubrey looked as though she had just been purposed to, Jesse like his favorite sports team just won. And Chloe, well Chloe looked like a baby puppy, bunny, cat and duck just walked in all in matching outfits and where told they where now hers.

"Becs.." Chloe breathed. "You wrote that?"

"I'm taking you liked it?" Beca said

"Liked it? Beca that was beyond incredible." Chloe looked around at Aubrey and Jesse for support.

"Chloe's right, I think we found your number." said Aubrey. "We just need to mix that with another song or two and we are set."

"I don't think Clarity will work." Jesse said leaning foreword. "It needs to be a faster past song, but not so mechanical."

The four fell into a computable silence, every now and then, suggesting a song, but none of them seemed to work. It was around 6 o'clock, when Jesse stomach growled for the tenth time that Aubrey got up saying a break was needed, and went to get food, Jesse going to help.

"What other songs have you wrote?" Chloe said inching closer.

"Maybe 7 or 8." Beca answered.

"And you don't have them written down?"

"No"

"What if you forget?"

"I haven't yet, and I guess if I do they weren't remembering in the first place."

Chloe smiled licking her lips. "Smart." She said

"I do that sometime." Beca laughed. Chloe giggled poking Beca in the side.

"I'm glade you came here." Chloe said suddenly leaning in ever so slightly. "I think where going to be good friends."

"Well I showed you me music, so…." Beca said winking. They stared at each other for a second. Beca glanced at Chloe's lips. Y_ou literally just meet, you don't even know her last _

_name. _Before ether of them could move,the sound of Aubrey and Jesse coming back made them jump apart.

"All we had was humus." Aubrey said placing the container and a bag of chips on the table. "Is that ok?"

"ahh…yeah, totes." Chloe said awkwardly.

Aubrey looked form Beca to Chloe and back to Beca. She pursed her lips, then shock her head smiling.

"Who am I to stop you to from dating." Jesse who had just taken a bit of a chip started to choke.

"Where not…" Chloe started going pink.

"I only just…" Beca mumbled.

"Just go on a date." Aubrey said handing Jesse a glass of water. "if it does not work then its over with. But it's better to know, then waiting for a while and it being this awkward. And besides, you too look cute together."

"AUBREY!" Chloe squeaked

"I think I know a song." Beca said, changing the conversation. " I can mix Hurts-Stay and Coldplay-Fix You, on my computer and then play my song over it." Beca looked around for approval.

"Perfect." Chloe said, still pink.

"I have my computer, I can do it now? And you guys can tell you what you like best." Beca pulled her computer out of her bag and in 10 minutes it seemed like the whole dating thing had been forgotten. Until…

It was around 9 when everyone was happy with the mix and Beca said she needed to leave. Chloe got up saying she would drive her home, and they both said "thanks" and "see you tomorrows" to Aubrey and Jesse. When they got in her car, Chloe turned the radio on and drove away in silence. Beca glanced at her, she could tell she was deep in thought. But decided to let her think in peace,when the pulled in front of Beca's house Chloe finally spoke.

"Are you free on friday?"

"Uh…yeah, why?" Beca asked getting her guitar form the back seat.

"There is a good restaurant, in town…and…"

Before Chloe could finish Beca cut her off. "Your actually asking me on a date?"

"Maybe…"

"I'd love to Chloe." Beca said. "Your beautiful and I'm not the type of person to turn a beautiful girl down."

Chloe blushed. "Do you want my number?"

"Of course" they exchanged numbers and Chloe drove away, waving as she took the final corner and disappeared form view. Beca stood there under a street light, and could not help a smile creep on to her face.

* * *

**I'm going to stop them going to school somehow. Probably summer break, just so we can focus on the music and Beca/Chloe. **

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and my others. It really means a lot to know how supportive this site is and the people that are on it! I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS! 3 3 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Me and My Broken Heart

Chapter 7: Me and My Broken Heart

Beca's dad should have probably clarified this when she was first heading to her new school. There was only 2 days left, she had literally come at the last minute. Yeah….only two fucking days. When thursday was over, Beca went over to Aubrey's again to practice for the fair. And then it was friday, Beca's third and last day of school, and her date with Chloe. So thats where we found Beca, in only underwear, looking though her closet for something not flannel to wear.

"Shit." Chloe was going to be here in 10 minutes to pick her up. "SHIT, Shit, shit….Fuck it" Beca said grading her best pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a black mid stomach jacket and pulled them on. Her phone vibrated a second later and a message form Chloe blinked on the screen.

-Do you want me to walk you to the car? ;)-

Beca smiled when she read the texted. -I think I can find it. Be out in 1 minute- Beca quickly put perfume on and grabed her wallet.

"Dad, I'm going out." She yelled as she headed for the front door.

"Why?"

"End of school thing with a friend." Beca shouted back.

"k, don't do drugs!"

"No promises." Beca closed the door and walked towards Chloe sitting in her car.

"Hey you." Chloe said giving her a smile.

"Hey you." Beca said bucking her seatbelt. "I'm ready to rock this thing." she said taking in Chloe's outfit.

Chloe was breathtaking. She was wearing a blue dress with a white pattern and blue heels, which made her eyes standout even more. Her hair was in small curls and her makeup was subtle, but perfect.

"Your starring." Chloe voice cut through Beca's train of thought.

"Sorry, you look just…amazing. Chlo, you look amazing." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand as she drove down the street to the restaurant.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Chloe said.

When the pulled up at the restaurant, Beca quickly hopped out and ran to open Chloe's door.

"After you Madam." Beca extended her hand.

"Thank you kind Sir." Chloe said taking it.

The hostess at the front lead them to a booth by a window and left them to look over the menu.

"I can't read a single word of this." Beca said after a moment. "It's not even english."

"It's Italian, actually." Chloe said. "I can read it to you, if you want."

"You know Italian?"

"And French and German."

"Jesus, I barely passed Spanish with a C+."

When the waiter came back Chloe ordered two plates of what she later explained was pasta and chicken with garlic sauce.

"I thought you got good grades?" Chloe said, taking a sip of water.

"Except in foreign languages. I suck the big one in foreign languages."

Chloe laughed, she reached across the table gabbed Beca's hand that rested by her plate. She ran her fingers over Beca's knuckles.

"Just so you know, I don't put out on the first date." Beca said.

"Well, shit. I-"

Chloe was interrupted by the waiter coming back with a basket of bread.

"Do you like butter on yours?" Beca asked taking the middle piece.

"Yes, please." Chloe took the now butter slice. "You really are very gentlemanly."

"One of us had to be." Beca said, taking a bite. "I expect you to make the dinners."

"Hope you like pasta every night, then." Chloe said sheepishly. "So….tell me about yourself. Not your music stuff, but your other stuff." Beca bit her lip.

"uhm…my parents got divorced when I was 12. And I then lived in both house for a year. Until, my mom died." Beca gave sad smile.

"Becs, I'm sorry."

"Its, fine. It was 5 year ago."

"Time never makes things less painful." Chloe said softly.

"Are you sure your only 19?" Beca said. "I'm pretty sure I read that in a Lord of the Rings book."

"I'm sure."

"After my mom died, I kinda closed off. Did not really talk to a lot of people, actually pretty much no one. My dad was not really home, because he taught at a collage in Seattle. So I just went to school, did homework and made music."

"Did you not have friends?"

"I kinda was the schools loner, my moms death turn kids off. Also…the whole gay thing. I don't really know how everyone found out. But they did, and lets just say I have some pretty cool scars. I can show you some, I have a really good one form behind pushed on some rocks. It looks like constellations." Beca looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry, It just…no one really does what you do, talk and want to here my story. I…just have been really alone…I sorry."

"Don't be." Chloe whispered. "Kids are assholes, most of them don't realize what they say actually hurts."

"She was murdered." Chloe, eyes widened as she was taken aback. "I was there, someone broke in…I did nothing, she told me to hide. I did, I did nothing. When he realized she was dead he left. I came out and she was there on floor." Beca had tears in her eyes, which she tried to hide. Chloe slid out of her side of the booth and sat beside her. Chloe felt Beca stiffen as her arm went around her shoulder.

"It's ok." Chloe rubbed Beca's arm. "It's ok, Mi Amore" Before the pair could do anything else , the waiter walk over with there dinner. Beca hastily wiped her eyes as Chloe said thank you.

"What does that mean?" Beca asked quietly.

"Mi Amore? It's "my love" in Italian."

As they ate Chloe talk about her childhood. She had lived here her whole life, her parents where both doctors and she had a older brother who was at medical school. Chloe met Aubrey when she was 8 and have been friends for over ten years. She did not know what see wanted to do when she grew up, her parents want her to be a doctor like her brother, but Chloe hated it.

"What do think you want to do?" Beca said eating piece of chicken.

"It sound stupid but I really want to act." Chloe said

"Hey, your talking to the girl who wants to DJ." Beca said. "It's not stupid."

"Thanks, but your good at it. I have never done anything professional."

"Nether have I." Beca smiled, Chloe was looking at her. "What? Is there something on my face."

"No, your just different." Chloe said. "Your adorable but badass. Smart but lovable stupid at times. Cute but totally sexy. Talented and knows it is but not out front with it."

"You think i'm sexy?"

"Thats all you got, really?" Chloe smacked her on the arm. Beca giggled.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Beca stared into Chloe eyes. Her clear, bright, beautifully blue eyes. Chloe was different to, she was kind and smart and funny and beautiful and sexy and talented and…perfect. But she was also Chloe and only Chloe. In the days, they have known each other Beca had never seen her be anything she was not. She was always Chloe, wonderful Chloe.

"Your staring again."

"I'm not really sorry." Beca said. Chloe eyes flickered to Beca's lips. They leaned in.

"You'd you like desert or the check?"

They both looked up to she the waiter.

"Check. yeah?" Chloe asked

"yeah…" Chloe payed for the meal and the left the restaurant. The slowly walked back to her car, Beca opened it for her then got in herself. As the pulled out, Chloe turned the radio off.

"uh oh.." Beca smirked. "Am I in trouble mom?"

"If you answer the next question wrong you might be." Beca gulped dramatically and Chloe shock her head. "Will you be my girlfriend Beca Mitchell?"

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Since when have we been formal?"

"Since, we almost made out on our first date."

Beca laced her fingers through Chloe's. "To answer your question Chloe Beale, Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Beca leaned over and kissed her cheek. Chloe squeezed Beca's fingers. When the pulled up in front of Beca's house, Chloe walked Beca to the front door.

"Maybe i'll see you tomorrow?" Beca asked swinging their hands looking at her shoes.

"Maybe" Chloe tilted Beca chin. "Maybe" she pressed their lips together. The kiss was light and perfect. Chloe let go of Beca's hands and grabbed her waist. Beca moved her hands up to the caller of Chloe's jacket. When they finally parted Beca's was slightly pink.

"Bye." Chloe whispered.

"Bye" Chloe walked back to her car, she turned before entering and Beca blew her a kiss. When the lights of her car was gone, Beca finally went inside. As she flopped onto her bed 10 minutes later her phone buzzed. She reached over to her night stand, and unplugged it.

-Sleep tight, Mi Amore-

-You too, Blue Eyes-

* * *

**Should Chloe's pet name stay 'Blue Eyes' or should it be something else? I love 'Mi Amore' for Beca but let me know what you think for Chloe. :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Seasons of Love

Chapter 8: Seasons of Love

Beca was woken from her most restful sleep in a week, to someone running fingers through her hair. Beca groaned, puling the blankets more snuggly around her.

"Dad? what the hell are you doing?" No reply came, if Beca had been more awake she would taken the silence more seriously. But she was to confused to care that her father never woke her up. The fingers continued the massage her scalp and the weight shifted closer to her. It wasn't until something started pawing at her legs that she knew it was not her father. Beca opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Chloe sitting on her bed. Beca was now wide awake, and sat up a little to fast smacking her head on the headboard.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Chloe laughed

"How the hell did you get in? Is my dad dead?" Beca asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, sorry. He kinda had to go." Chloe said in mock seriousness.

Beca opened her mouth to reply when a bark interrupted her. Panicking thinking maybe Aubrey was here with Rocky, Beca looked around. She however found not a tall blonde or a small pug, but a scruffy tan dog sitting on the foot of her bed. The dog jump suddenly and sat on her lap attacking her with kisses.

"Ahhh, Chloe?" When did my house have or get a dog?" Beca asked, rending off the dog

"Your house does not, mine does." Chloe scratched the dog behind the ear as he settled on Beca's lap. "His name is Billie."

"He's adorable."

Chloe smiled she leaned forward and kissed Beca. "Good morning Mi Amore."

"Good morning, Blue Eye's"

"That sounds like a dogs name." Chloe said getting up form the bed and walking over to Beca's desk full of equipment, Billie running around Beca's room smelling things.

"I thought it was cute and accurate considering your eyes." Beca said sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about….Red? or Bea? or…"

"I was kidding Becs, I love it really" Chloe turned around to find Beca standing next to her. She glanced down then raised an eyebrow. Beca glanced down as well and realized she was only wearing a tank top and underwear. Beca quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants Billie ws sniffing and pulled them on.

"So, why did you come here at 9am to wake me up?"

"I missed you, I also brought Starbucks…so…" Chloe picked up two cups to show Beca.

"I guess i'll let you stay then." Bace took the cup Chloe held out. and walking back to her bed. "Anything you want to do Red?"

"Can you sing to me?" Chloe said quietly. Beca tilted her head.

"Guitar or..?" In respons Chloe handed Beca her guitar and sat at the end of the bed with Billie curled at her feet.

"Any song in particular?" Chloe bit her lip, as Beca sipped the coffee.

"Do you know… All I Want by Kodaline or All of Me by John Legend?

"What if I said I knew both?" Beca said strumming the beginning of All I Want.

"I'd say, play both or I walk." Beca laughed and started the song over again.

**All I want is nothing more**

**To hear you knocking at my door**

**'Cause if I could see your face once more**

**I could die a happy man I'm sure**

As Beca started the next verse Chloe sang along an active high and a pace slower.

**When you said your last goodbye**

**I died a little bit inside**

**I lay in tears in bed all night**

**Alone without you by my side**

**But if you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is,**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody.**

**I'll find somebody like you.**

**Oh oh**

Chloe stopped singing up started up almost instantly with All of Me, blending it in with Beca's voice.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

**So you brought out the best of me,**

**A part of me I've never seen.**

**You took my soul and wiped it clean.**

**Our love was made for movie screens.**

**But if you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body,**

**Take my body.**

**All I want is,**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody.**

**I'll find somebody.**

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

**Oh**

**If you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body,**

**Take my body.**

**All I want is,**

**All I need is**

**To find somebody.**

**I'll find somebody like you.**

**Oh **

Beca finished strumming and looked at Chloe. "I thought you said you had nodes?"

"I do." Chloe said kicking her lightly, Beca meet chloe's eyes. Beca could not deny it when they had been singing she felt something more then just, what she would expect to feel with a girlfriend. It was a feeling that if this moment and these two stayed like this for the rest of time, nether of them would care.

"I think you need to sort out this staring thing." Chloe giggled.

"But its such a pretty view." Beca said. Chloe blushed.

"Start playing something else Mitchell before I jump your tiny ass, how about anther one of your own creations?"

"Anything for you Red?" Beca shifted her shoulders then started a slow tune.

**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,**

**And build a Lego house**

**If things go wrong we can knock it down**

**My three words have two meanings,**

**There's one thing on my mind**

**It's all for you**

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm**

**If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now**

**I'm gonna paint you by numbers**

**And color you in**

**If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall**

**And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before**

**Now I'll surrender up my heart**

**And swap it for yours**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**Don't hold me down**

**I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take**

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm**

**If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

**And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

**And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now**

"Jesus, I'm in trouble." Chloe whispered.

"Why?"

"I always thought that there never was a time or place for true love. Because it aways happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. But…I think I just fall so are and fast for you Beca Mitchell." Chloe looked frightened as she said it, but relaxed she she looked up to see Beca smiling.

"I think I Just fell in love too, like the way I fall asleep. Slowly then all at once."

"Did little miss badass just quote John Green at me?" Beca stuck her tongue out at Chloe.

"Only badasses read The Fault in Our Stars." Beca stated crossing her arms pouting, Chloe only shock her head laughing.

"Oh really?" Chloe said trying to control her laughter.

"Really! And guess what?" Beca said leaning closer. "I did not even cry."

Chloe caught Beca's lips before she could sit back. "Totes, badass. Mi Amore. Totes badass."

For the next 11 hours the two played music, listened to music, Beca showed Chloe how to mix a song and the lyrics to her music, while Chloe show Beca how to make Billie walk on his hind legs and watched Beca learn a new song on the guitar. They then watch to Beca dismay and Chloe pestering two episodes of Teen Wolf, 3 episodes of Faking It and Orange is the New Black. They only left the room to get the pizza they ordered and to use the restroom. For the next 11 hours Beca and Chloe forgot everything and anything that was in there mind apart from each other and there feelings for each other. And to them the whole world stop for this 11 glorious hours.

* * *

**I'm going to be gone on vacation for 2 and 1/2 weeks so...I will not be able to update for the whole time. But when I get back I will probably update once a day for awhile. **


	9. Chapter 9: Fancy

**It's been like three weeks I know and I'm really sorry. I have been on vacation and updating other stories. on the bright side, I'm not really doing anything the next couple of days so I will probably update this in two or three days! WHOOP WHOOOP**

* * *

Chapter 9:

The morning of the music fair Beca could be found at the table in the kitchen eating cereal and trying very hard not to panic or throw up or both. To distract her self she thought of the night before, Chloe had finally left her house at 8:30 to go home. Beca should have gone to bed then considering what the next day had in store. But she could not get the redhead out of her mind. Every time Beca closed her eyes they were instantly filed with Chloe perching blue ones, her beautiful voice and hair. She eventual fell asleep at midnight, and was regretting it as she sat at the table. As she lifted a spoon full of soggy cereal to her mouth, her door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Beca yelled to where ever her dad was in the house. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and headed to the front door. When she opened it she was greater with an ever bubbly Chloe, a not as bubble but still to happy at this time of the morning Jesse and a Aubrey that seemed to share the same feelings as morning with Beca.

"Your not dressed yet?" Aubrey said, shifting her weight to one foot and crossing her arms.

"It's only…" Beca patted the pockets of her sweatpants realizing she had left her phone in her room. "What time is it?" Aubrey grounded and shook her head.

"It's 8am, Becs." Chloe said giving Aubrey a small frown and a shove , Aubrey raised her eyebrows at Chloe and help up her hands in a 'what did I do' fashion.

"Thats early." Beca stated simply, stepping aside to let them in.

"No it actually is not if you have to be at the fair to sign up 9." Aubrey said matter-a-factly

"Oh…well, them. If y'all would excuse me I will go freshen up and…stuff." Beca trailed off, heading for the stairs.

"Your don't think we are letting you choose your outfit yourself?" Aubrey said following Beca up the stairs. "There is no way in hell you are wearing plaid to one of the biggest moments of your life. And Chloe agrees with me, so don't try and turn your girlfriend agents me."

"Biggest moment of my life might be a little bit of an exaggeration Posen." Beca help up to fingers a few millimeters apart. "Just a little."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Chloe said following Aubrey. "Yours just not wearing plaid."

"God, mom. fine!" Beca turned dramatically and headed for her room "No, fucking plaid."

"I'll just wait here." Jesse called room the living room, the TV could be heard turned on. "Oh, The Breakfast Club…"

Once inside Beca's room Aubrey and Chloe made a bee-line straight for her closet and started talking to each other about Beca's 'choice outfit'. Beca took this time to take in Aubrey and Chloe for the first time. Aubrey was wearing blue ripped jeans and a white top, with a white open sweater. Chloe was wearing a blue jeans (minus the rips) a light grey tank top with a green button up over it. She was pulled out of her thoughts and her starring at Chloe's butt by Aubrey's voice.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Beca plinked and looked up at Aubrey meeting her green eyes. "And stop starring at Chloe's ass, its distracting and weird."

"Jesse, looks at yours. Why can't Beca look at mine?" Chloe asked defensively.

" Aca-cuse me? Thats different." Aubrey replied shortly.

"No it's not." Beca said. "It's no way in hell different."

"Whatever, fine. Stare at Chloe ass all you want. Be pervy." Aubrey laid a several of Beca's clothes on the bed. "But just so you know, staring for longer than a minute make everyone aware of your pervyness and should make you embarrassed. But that's your problem." Aubrey said smiling, causing Chloe to giggle. Beca stared at the clothes spread out on her bed. All her jeans where black, so there was no way of avoiding that. There were four shirts, three of them tank tops and one a blue tee. On the right of the bed was all the top layer of clothing Beca owned that was not plaid. Two things, the black top she wore on the date with Chloe and a dark blue button up. They, well Aubrey and Chloe settled on a purple tank with lace along the collar and the dark blue bottom up. When Beca was dresses and had her normal makeup on, Aubrey forced her into the chair by her equipment and started brushing her hair.

"Your guitars all ready right?"

"Yeah"

"Your computers charged?"

"yeah"

"Everything is on there right?"

"Yeah"

"You have extr-"

"Jesus, Aubrey. I think you might actually be my mom. Are you?" Beca said sarcastically. Even though Beca was facing the other way she could feel Aubrey eyes boring into her head. "OWW." Beca went to tug Aubrey's hand out of her hair, but Aubrey slapped it.

"Don't you dare I'm almost done."

"Then don't pull to hard, Jesus."

"Then don't call me your mum." Aubrey said continuing messing with her hair.

"She's just nervous Becs, I'll let you know if you have to duck. So she does not hit you with flying vomit." Beca heard a smack followed by Chloe laughing and walking away. "Do you want me to put you guitar in it's case?"

"That would be amazing, Blue Eyes."

"Blue Eyes, you two already have pet names. Thank God I don't have to ask you two to be careful and not get pregnant."

"The perks of being gay, Bree" Chloe said snapping the locks on the case. "All most done?"

"Yep." Aubrey patted Beca on the shoulder. "You can relax your shoulders and look at what I did now Beca." Beca went to the mirror and took in her reflection. Aubrey had braided Beca's air into a rope around her head, staring by one ear and ending by the other.

"Damn, Aubrey. You have some mad hair game." Beca turned around. "I feel like i'm in Star Wars or something."

"Thanks Beca for the compliment but…we have to go, like now."

"Calm your tits, Just let me pack my computer them in ready."

Five minutes later the four of them, along with Beca's guitar and her computer were crammed in Chloe's car driving to the fair. And another ten minutes later when they finally found a parking spot. When they were ten steps orm the check in booth Beca stopped.

"I don't know if I can do this…Theres a lot of people." Beca looked at Chloe.

"It's going to be fine Becs, really there might, might be 100 people. But the only persons you have to focus on is me ok?"

"And the judges." Aubrey cut in.

Beca nodded and headed to the table.

"Hey, I'm here to sign in."

"Name?" asked the women sitting behind the table.

"uhm…Beca, Beca Mitchell."

The women looked up for the first time. "Your american? Interesting, you might be are first for the fair. What are you going to be playing? Miss. Posen and Miss. Beale? What are you two doing here, I though you could not perform."

"Oh, were not." Chloe said. "Were all here to support Mrs. Snow."

"Mostly because we are the reason she here. We kinda signed her up, and Beca plays the guitar." Aubrey said as Beca help up the guitar case.

"I can see that." Mrs. Snow said with a laugh. "I found your name. Your performing, last. Right after the Bellas. So we need you to be back stage when they start performing. Ok?"

"Sure, yeah." Beca said

"This is your pass, you need to wear it at all times, so if you leave form backstage you can come back. And Miss. Posen and Miss. Beale can go back there as long as your with them." She handed Beca a pass with 'Beca Mitchell-performer and MFL 2014 underneath.'

"MFL?" Beca asked reading the pass

"Music Fair London." answered.

"Oh…." Beca said "Right…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah.."

"You'll do great, I'm sure. If you had those two helping, I will be surprised if you don't win." said with another laugh. "The backstage is just right over there, there are some trailers you can wait in. Or walk around the fair."

With that she turned back her papers and ignored them. Beca looked at Chloe who just raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Come on." The four of them walked to the backstage area. No one was there to check Beca's bag, so they went into the nearest trailer which was empty. Aubrey and Jesse held up by the door.

"Do you want us to get your computer set up and everything, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Beca said setting her guitar agents a wall. As Aubrey was Jesse left, Beca looked around the room wringing her hands.

"Hey, Becs? Your going to be great." Chloe said, Beca did not seem to hear her so she caught Beca's arm and made her meet her eyes. " Mi Amore, you have nothing to worry about." Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca, when they pulled away Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's.

"Now, I have nothing to worry about." Chloe giggled And pecked Beca's lips.

"I would have never thought Chloe Beale was a fucking dyke unless I saw it with my own eyes."

Beca and Chloe broke apart and turned towards the door. Stacie, Tom and a three other guys with there "girlfriends" stood in the door way.


End file.
